


Rainy Days

by DANHK



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANHK/pseuds/DANHK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles que tienen como temática la relación de los cinco sentidos y los varios aspectos de la lluvia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The smell of wet asphalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason se enfrenta una vez más con Bruce bajo la fría lluvia.

–Si en serio quieres deshacerte de mí, vas a tener que matarme.

Las palabras vacías resonaron por las paredes de los edificios que custodiaban protectores al callejón. La sangre que le brotaba del lado izquierdo de su cabeza se fundía con el agua de la torrencial lluvia que estaba cayendo y, pese al frío clima, su brazo se sentía como si le hubiesen prendido fuego. Pero, lo peor de todo era su mente. Ésta era un completo desastre. Jason imaginaba los afilados trozos de lo que parecía ser un sueño trepanando la veracidad de una memoria. A veces sucedía. Era normal. Al menos en su retorcida vida lo era. Sus recuerdos –o lo que él creía que eran sus recuerdos– le jugaban malas pasadas y originaban pesadillas aterradoras y una ira incontrolable que, sospechaba, la muerte sería la única que podría llegar a curar. En episodios así era cuando solía ir a buscar a Batman, ya fuese Dick o Bruce, eso no importada en realidad. El quién fuera sólo determinaba si actuaría más o menos psicópata, si las ganas de asesinar superarían las de ser asesinado.

–Mátame. Sabes que no me detendré de ninguna otra manera.

El murciélago parecía no inmutarse con sus cometarios provocadores. Seguía sosteniéndolo contra el encharcado pavimento en una llave inmovilizadora, sin emitir ni un sonido. Tal vez Jason no se merecía siquiera eso.

–Bruce, mátame. No hay otra salida.

–Estás enfermo, Jason. Podemos ayudarte.

–¡Yo no quiero tu ayuda!

Jason no se hubiese atrevido a jurarlo por su vida, pero estaba casi seguro que había escuchado a Bruce soltar un suspiro triste y cansado. Sintió cómo cateaban su cuerpo con calculada precisión. Una vez que su antiguo mentor hubiese retirado todo el armamento que consideraba peligroso, apreció cómo éste retiraba su peso de Jason. A pesar de su lamentable estado, Jason pudo haberse movido para intentar atacar, pudo haberle dicho que mentía, que verdaderamente le hacía falta, que conocía sus limitaciones y sus problemas psicológicos, que tenía mucho miedo de los monstruos que lo acechaban de noche, que la tortuosa soledad lo mataba por dentro… Pudo haber dicho o hecho tantas cosas, pero no lo hizo. Permitió que aquél que fuese su padre se marchara…

Un desgarrador escalofrío bajando por su columna vertebral fue lo que lo despertó. Le tomó varios largos minutos juntar la suficiente voluntad para abrir sus ojos, mas no se pudo atrever a moverse.  Se hallaba tirado boca arriba sobre unas cuantas cajas de cartón en el suelo de un callejón silencioso, dejando que las sombras de éste ocultaran sus pesares y que la trepidante lluvia lavara sus penas. ¿Había sido sólo una entelequia? ¿Se había tratado de una remembranza? Jason respiró profundamente el aroma de la humedad a su alrededor. El aroma de la tormenta se colaba entre los pliegues de su ropa, envolviendo su cuerpo. Las gotas del diluvio que arreciaba ensordecían su afligida psique; no obstante, lo que más se apoderaba de sus confusos sentidos era el olor que desprendía el asfalto mojado. Un aroma sumamente característico de Gotham. Ninguna otra ciudad que había visitado desprendía un aroma tan dulce y simultáneamente tan nauseabundo, tan delicado y al mismo tiempo tan corrupto. No, definitivamente ninguna otra ciudad tenía tan arraigada tanta dualidad en su existencia, meramente su adorada y odiada Gotham.


	2. The sound of rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim reflexiona acerca de su vida mientras escucha el sonido de la lluvia.

La lluvia repiqueteaba reciamente contra los vidrios de su habitación como si intentase atraer su atención a toda costa, pero Tim continuó sin atender a su llamado. Había estado trabajando desde las ocho en unas pistas nuevas que supuestamente Riddler había plantado por la ciudad y ahora, a las tres de la madrugada, éstas seguían pareciendo tan inconexas y carentes de sentido como lo habían hecho el día anterior. ¿Podría tratarse sólo de un fan o un mal imitador? Tim soltó un bostezo y estiró sus acalambrados músculos antes de levantarse, dirigirse a su cama y tumbarse en ella con pesadez. Su computadora ya terminaría de procesar los últimos datos que faltaban. Estas no habían sido unas semanas muy ocupadas y, sin embargo, no por ello había conseguido algunas horas más de sueño. Estaba tan exhausto…

Con los brazos bajo su cabeza y los ojos cerrados trató de concentrarse únicamente en el pacífico sonido de la lluvia. Se centró en el incesante tamborileo de las gotas sobre su techo: una a una impactándose sobre el concreto y explotando en decenas de gotitas diminutas, ora cayendo con más fuerza y constancia por donde se hallaba su televisor, ora sonando más suave y casi imperceptiblemente por donde yacía olvidada su capa de Red Robin. Dentro de todo el estruendo de la tormenta podía escuchar un impacto más violento que los demás que, Tim racionalizó, debía tratarse de donde el gran roble colindaba con su casa, acumulando agua entre sus hojas y dejándola caer toda de una sola vez contra la pared  norte de su recámara.

Internalizando la apacible cadencia del aguacero, comenzó a practicar los ejercicios de respiración que Batman le había enseñado hacía ya tanto tiempo. Inhalar, exhalar. Una gota, otra gota. Un minuto, otro minuto. Poco a poco Tim sintió cómo la lógica abandonaba su atribulada mente. La incansable lluvia aliviaba su tensión mediante la reverberación de su sonido, sustituyéndola con un leve sopor que invadía parsimoniosamente cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Quizá y sólo quizá hoy no habría problema alguno si dejaba su análisis sin completar y decidía permanecer  en su lecho unos momentos más.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez aunque fuese por unos segundos podría olvidar lo que fue, lo que es y lo que pudo llegar a ser con su familia, amigos y con él mismo.

Acaso ahora y sólo por ahora podría convertirse en una de esas gotas de lluvia que recorrían a su propio ritmo a través del espacio-tiempo sin preocuparse de nada, excepto de crear una perfecta eufonía en el eco de la consciencia…


	3. The sight of mist over the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick musita sobre su papel como protector de Gotham al observar la niebla elevarse sobre la ciudad.

Nightwing tenía sentimientos encontrados por noches como ésta. Por una parte las llegaba a odiar debido a la casi nula visibilidad y el peligro que ello representaba al balancearse por entre los edificios de Gotham, además de que no podía vislumbrar si se estaba cometiendo algún delito en las calles bajo él. Pero, por otra parte, una más egoísta y personal, amaba las noches así, en las cuales, tras una copiosa y larga lluvia, la niebla comenzaba a levantarse como un manto sobre la ciudad que había jurado proteger. Adoraba el sentimiento que le provocaba el volar por encima de aquél albo espacio, en su mente parecía como si estuviese flotando por encima de todas las nubes y fuese a ser capaz de tocar el estrellado firmamento con sólo estirar un poco su mano. De cierta forma le recordaba su infancia, balanceándose de los seguros brazos de su madre a los de su padre libremente, sin ningún tipo de ataduras, sin pensar jamás en la caída, meramente disfrutando el aire golpeándole el rostro y la felicidad recorriendo su cuerpo en una onda cálida.

En noches así Gotham se veía más hermosa que nunca, con los reflejos de las luces de colores colándose entre las diminutas gotas que formaban la cortina de vapor. Tan inmutable, tan apacible, tan perfecta. Como si fuese un reino que acabase de salir de uno de los cuentos de hadas de los hermanos Grimm. Y, posiblemente, de alguna retorcida manera, Gotham fuese uno de esos reinos de ensueño, después de todo contaba con varios pintorescos y malvados villanos y con leales caballeros que protegerían la ciudad y a los inocentes sin importar nada.

Sí, en estas noches de lluvia y niebla Dick entendía mejor que nunca la hermosura de esa urbe que había sido la razón misma de la creación y existencia de tantos héroes valientes que velarían por su bienestar hasta el más postrero de sus alientos.


	4. The bitter taste of rain upon my tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred se preocupa por su familia mientras presencia la tormenta caer.

Para Alfred la lluvia tenía un sabor amargo. No siempre había sido así. En su juventud bohemia la lluvia le había sabido dulce, sobre todo en esas largas caminatas nocturnas con el resto de la compañía de teatro tras una exitosa presentación. Sin embargo, a partir de los años posteriores al nacimiento del murciélago, las precipitaciones habían ido adquiriendo un sabor cada vez más acre en su paladar.

Esta noche estaba cayendo una tempestad sobre Gótica. Los truenos y relámpagos surcaban el cielo con rugidos, mostrándole a Alfred paisajes de pesadilla mientras miraba por la ventana de la mansión Wayne. Con el corazón en la mano, el nudo en la boca del estómago y el desierto en su boca, Alfred esperaba no tan pacientemente por el regreso de sus hijos al calor y la seguridad del nido. Cuando caían tormentas en la ciudad la tasa de crímenes disminuía, no obstante el peligro para su familia aumentaba: visibilidad y escucha disminuidas, superficies resbalosas, movimientos con menos precisión... Alfred sacudió su cabeza para eliminar los lúgubres pensamientos de su, de por sí, fatalista mente –aunque con buenos motivos, después de todo ya había pasado por el dolor de perder a más de un par de sus aves y murciélagos.

Con la tormenta en todo su apogeo, los sentimientos de culpa e impotencia asaltaban su atribulada alma con mayor vehemencia. “Nunca debí de haberlos alentado.” “Debí de haberles puesto un alto cuando pude.” “No debí de haberlos dejado salir esta noche.”

Cada gota representaba un minuto eterno para él.

Cuando el reloj indicó que no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, el diluvio comenzó a escampar.

–Penny One –se escuchó la voz metálica de Batman por los sistemas de audio–. La noche está tranquila. Regresaremos antes a casa. Prepara comida y duchas para todos.

–¿Todos, amo Bruce? ¿También para el amo Jason y la señorita Brown?

–Sí, todos, Alfred.

Alfred sintió un alivio inmenso invadir su cuerpo. Todos sus niños y niñas regresaban a casa. No, regresaban a su hogar. Alfred suspiró profundamente, miró a las nubes grisáceas y lanzó una oración de agradecimiento a todos los dioses inimaginables.

Todos verían las horas de calma tras la tormenta.

Todos saborearían un dulce día más de vida tras la causticidad de la lluvia.

Alfred, con paz en su cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios y ligereza en sus pasos avanzó a preparar las actividades que el líder de su adorada y extensa familia le había solicitado.


	5. The cold touch of rain over my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian toma una decisión mientras está a merced de la tempestad.

Damian sintió las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra su cabeza. Pese al uso de la capucha de su uniforme, su cabello y rostro estaban completamente empapados.

Soltó un bufido. Alejó algunos de los mechones que le obstruían la vista y continuó esperando entre las sombras.

A Damian no le agradaba el clima lluvioso. Jamás se quejaría de algo tan mundano en voz alta, después de todo él no era un niño; sin embargo, dentro de sí estaba consciente de que el clima húmedo lo incomodaba. Él había nacido y crecido en una zona más bien árida y, aunque sus largos entrenamientos lo habían llevado a zonas húmedas, su cuerpo continuaba sin acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener la ropa pegada a su piel, el frío que cala hasta los huesos si se está mucho tiempo inmóvil y del agua metiéndose hasta el resquicio más inaccesible de su ser.

–Robin, reporte –la voz de su padre rompió el silencio.

Damian bajó los binoculares un momento y se talló los ojos cansinamente con sus dedos enguantados.

–Sin cambios.

–Entendido. –Escuchó cómo Batman cortó la comunicación un instante, probablemente para actualizar el estado de la misión al resto del equipo, antes de añadir–: Continúa  con la vigilancia.

–Afirmativo.

Damian llevaba cerca de cuatro horas acechando desde su percha en la gárgola bajo el gélido aguacero de Gótica. Ya había perdido la sensibilidad en todas sus extremidades y podía notar claramente cómo sus sentidos en general se hallaban disminuidos. Por supuesto que podría dar una buena pelea si se llegase a requerir, no obstante, a estas alturas de la madrugada, un murmullo en lo recóndito de su mente estaba deseando encarecidamente que éste no fuese a ser el caso.

Gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a acercar los binoculares a su rostro. Se movió ligeramente para ajustar su posición, tratando de no atraer de ninguna forma la atención de los francotiradores que sabía estaban observando desde el edificio de enfrente.

En su cabeza empezó a recitar algunos de los mantras de meditación que tanto su madre como su padre le habían enseñado. La fría agua que impregnaba su cuerpo no era rival para Damian, mucho menos para Robin. Todos los otros perdedores ya habían pasado (y continuaban pasando) por desafíos similares con éxito, así que él no permitiría que su cuerpo lo traicionara, con o sin excusa del  clima del lugar donde fue criado.

Respiró profundamente y relajó sus entumecidos músculos. La decisión estaba hecha.  Toleraría que las gotas de lluvia se alojaran en su cabello, recorrieran su camino a través de su frente, bajaran por sus mejillas y saltaran desde su barbilla hasta estrellarse con la rugosa superficie de roca. No se dejaría incomodar por el líquido acumulado por su capa en la curvatura de su espalda baja. No permitiría que la lluvia que resbalaba por sus párpados y le acariciaba las pestañas interfiera con su cauteloso escudriñamiento de los criminales en su mira y mucho menos permitiría que el constante golpeteo de la tormenta sobre su ser menguara sus habilidades.

Él era Robin. Él era el compañero del gran y temido Batman. Se había ganado su lugar a pulso. Quizás él venía de un mundo totalmente diferente al cual pertenecía actualmente, pero ahora estaba aquí. Gótica era su ciudad y él, Robin, era su legítimo protector. Al igual que su padre, que Grayson e incluso, le costaba admitirlo, que Todd y Drake, Damian encararía todo lo que esta ciudad tuviera que arrojarle y obtendría la victoria. Ya había salido airoso de batallas con supervillanos y encuentros familiares; el clima no sería tampoco un obstáculo para alcanzar su meta.

Haría suya la tormenta, se adueñaría del rayo y del trueno, se volvería uno con la noche y, en ese momento, estaría un paso más cerca de sentirse realmente digno de portar el legendario manto del murciélago.


End file.
